(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording method and a video recording device, and in more detail to a technique for recording a video including a moving picture or a still picture on a recording medium such as an optical disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for recording and playing back a file on a recording medium according to the management of a recording film and a format that is managed in a given format in a camera that records a video on an AVCHD (advanced video codec high definition) or a BD (blu-ray disc), and a recording medium based on a specific format.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The AVCHD/BD camera records taken video image on a recording medium as a file in the format of application based on BD-RE Ver3.0 standard. The standard is the subset of the BDMV format (hereinafter referred to as “BDMV-s”) based on the BD-ROM standard, and a defined format at the time of self encoding in a recorder or a camera, and manages one recoding unit with a Play List.
In recording information on the recording medium, video information is compressed according to a given compression system and then recorded on the recording medium. As the compression system, an MPEG (moving picture expert group) standard is generally used for recording the moving picture. Also, a JPEG (joint photographic experts group) standard used for still picture digital recording in a general electronic still camera is employed for recording the still image.
For example, in the case of a DVD recorder, the video that is recorded on the recording medium is managed in a unit that is called “video title set” as disclosed in JP 2003-308675A. In one recording operation, the number of title (TT) is 99 at maximum. On the other hand, in the case of the DVD camera, TT is constructed by PTT (chapter), and one recording unit is 256 in the number of PTT. When the number of TT exceeds the maximum number of 99, TT is increased.